Kyle Ormond
Kyle Ormond is an escaped servus that goes to La Brea High School. History Kyle was abandoned at a hospital by his mother when he was still a baby. While there, blankets of different colors would weave themselves over him without anyone doing so. After jumping from foster home to foster home, he thought he found a home with foster mother Ms. Caine. However, he was taken away from her because she was unlisenced. Kyle got into a lot of trouble in school as a kid for things that he hadn't done, but that other kids had blamed him for. He thought that it was his twin brother causing the trouble, but he was talked out of thinking he had a brother. At some point in time, as a teenager, said brother lured him into Nefandus. Kyle escaped Nefandus with the assistance of a monk a short time after he first went in. At an unknown point in time, he joined up with two other escaped servi, Omer Ostrov and Yaolt Roberto Ehecatl. The Prophecy Kyle hid Catty Turner in the museum from people who were after the Scroll. He later revealed that he was working for a man named Adamantis and lured Catty to see him. However, Adamantis betrayed him and he escaped. Sons of the Dark Kyle is a main character in the Sons of the Dark (Series) series, also by Lynne Ewing. The Outcast In the third book of the series, Kyle discovers his power to create things with his mind. While at school and trying to create seagulls, he is interrupted by screaming girls. Emily said that Kyle had told them that he had 'something to show them' in the courtyard. Disgusted, Emily and the others leave. Kyle's brother Kent makes an appearance to Kyle finally and yells at him for lettnig therapists trick him into believing the lie that he didn't have a brother. He pretends to be Kyle's friend, but he only causes more and more trouble for him in Los Angeles, mostly with a girl named Emily. After finding Ms. Caine again, she reveals to Kyle that Kent is actually trying to absorb him. If Kent is successful, he can be a real person and breathe, but Kyle will perish. He goes to the library with Omer and meets his mother. She informs him that his father is one of the first demons created from the cosmic dust; which makes him half demon. She had escaped Nefandus with him to hide from Regulators. After Kent is destroyed, Ms. Caine and her house begin to dissolve, which reveals that they were amongst the first creations Kyle had made. Powers *Projection *Turning to shadow *Immortality Trivia *Kyle's mother revealed to him that he is half demon *Kyle's notable creations from his powers are Ms. Caine, Kent, seagulls, and a monster *The other Sons of the Dark have described Kyle as a nervous watchdog *He is extremely paranoid of authorities finding out that he and the other guys share an apartment with no adult supervision *The other Sons of the Dark didn't believe Kyle about the monk at first Category:Sons of the Dark Category:Allies